


You’re on my heart just like a tattoo

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hai intenzione di farmi trovare un tatuaggio nuovo ogni volta che ci vediamo?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re on my heart just like a tattoo

"Hai intenzione di farmi trovare un tatuaggio nuovo ogni volta che ci vediamo?"  
  
Cosa si deve rispondere a una domanda simile? _Sì, Zay, così hai una scusa per spogliarmi, così posso sentire le tue dita percorrermi la schiena alla ricerca dei segni nuovi e freschi di inchiostro che ancora bruciano. Così posso fare lo stesso con te, slacciare i bottoni duri della tua camicia, sentire la grana della tua pelle alla ricerca dei segni che gli anni ti stanno lasciando addosso, facendo di te un uomo più vecchio, più stanco, che non ce la fa più a portare avanti una relazione simile._ Non è una risposta, è un componimento per le superiori che va fuori tema.  
  
A volte Zlatan ci pensa, alla morte. Pensa a cosa succederebbe se non ci fosse più, da un giorno all'altro: pensa al dolore dei figli, di Helena, degli amici. Pensa al volto di Zay, invecchiato di colpo, che si tampona le guance con un fazzoletto bianco di lino, e pensa a quanto sarebbe ironico che piangesse proprio nel giorno in cui non può vederlo piangere e prenderlo un po' in giro per questo. Spera che ci sia un aldilà solo per avere questa piccola soddisfazione.  
  
A volte Zlatan pensa alla morte degli altri, invece, e immaginarsi quella di José gli annoda la gola così strettamente che si sente come impiccato alla forca della sua fantasia macabra.  
  
Così si limita a non rispondere alla domanda di José: il suo ghigno si allarga, gli prende il viso tra le mani, e prende a baciarlo con la passione accumulata in tanti mesi di lontananza. L'entusiasmo di José gli cancella tutti i brutti pensieri, le sue mani che gli esplorano la schiena – José è in fissa con la sua schiena, lo è sempre stato, la adora, la accarezza come se non avesse mai avuto schiene forti e spalle larghe su cui aggrapparsi. Diventano morbidi e deboli mentre sono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, vulnerabili come solo tra loro riescono a esporsi.  
  
Zlatan lo spinge sul letto, gli slaccia la fibbia della cintura e la chiusura lampo dei pantaloni. Sorride orgoglioso per l'effetto che riesce a fare a José ogni volta – respiro ansimante, cazzo duro, mani impazienti che premono sulla sua nuca – prima di prenderglielo in bocca e succhiarglielo lentamente, opponendosi al ritmo che José tenta di imporgli pur sapendo che non vi riuscirebbe, che Zlatan sa meglio di se stesso come è meglio farlo godere. E quando.  
  
Zlatan si stacca da lui a malincuore, si spoglia di un capo per volta fino a restare completamente nudo, di schiena; il modo in cui José lo guarda, perfino sentire il suo sguardo sopra la propria pelle, anche senza poterlo vedere, riesce a eccitarlo. Zlatan sale sul letto, gli cala i pantaloni, lo spoglia quel tanto che basta da poterlo preparare e penetrare, rallentando il più possibile l'affondo con cui entra in lui. E poi perde rapidamente il controllo, perché José è deliziosamente sonoro nel suo modo di godere e i suoi ansiti soddisfatti e il misto tra piacere e dolore gli accarezza il cervello prima di staccare la spina e spegnerlo.  
  
Quando riprende piena coscienza di sé, José gli sta baciando il tatuaggio nuovo, sul fianco, ed è una cosa così ridicola e carina insieme che deve fare un grande sforzo per non ridere e uno ancora più grande per non piangere. Restano ad ascoltarsi respirare in silenzio, senza ghigni cinici o battute taglienti, ma senza guardarsi negli occhi. José sta riflettendo sulle stesse cose cui ha pensato lui, e Zlatan non vuole sentirsi dare risposte alle domande cui non sa replicare. O dovrà incidersi anche quelle sulla pelle a inchiostro vivo.


End file.
